Generally, decoys are used for hunting and attracting game such as waterfowl. Several decoys are typically deployed so that an appearance of multiple waterfowl in a given area is created. Each waterfowl decoy floats and each decoy is maintained in a position by an anchor that is connected to the decoy so that the decoy may have some movement due to wind and waves, but is generally maintained in a deployed location. However, the depth of the water may vary between each of the decoys or from hunting hip to hunting trip, deployment location to deployment location, or both so that one standard anchor line may be too short for one deployment and too long for another deployment. For example, the water may be two to five feet deep when ground hunting from a ground blind and ten to twenty feet deep when hunting from a layout boat, thus, the length of the anchor lines may have to be changed and/or varied from use to use.
Further, after use a plurality of decoys are typically placed into one carrying device. When in a carrying device, each of the anchor lines may become intertwined with other anchor lines, other decoys, or both so that during a subsequent use, time and effort are spent separating each decoy. Moreover, each decoy may include a head and a keel that project from a body of the decoy and the head and keel may project in such a manner that it is difficult to arrange the decoys in the carrying device so that multiple carrying devices are needed to carry the decoys from a vehicle to a hunting location and back to the vehicle.
Examples of decoys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D394895; 1,789,649; 1,951,429; 1, 967, 902; 2,917,857; 3,079,719; 3,704,538; 4,340,192; 4,674,219; 4,757,630; 4,826,099; 4,827,653; 5,279,063; 5,367,813; 5,449,308; 5,893,230; 5,941,008; 6,412,210; 6,487,811; 6,760,993; 7,117,628; 8,485,856 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0157299; 2003/0162200; 20040163300; and 2013/0014423 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. What is needed is a decoy that includes an anchor system that rapidly deploys an anchor to a variety of depths. What is needed is a decoy with a plurality of parts that are movable from a deployed state to a stored state when the decoy is not in use so that the decoys can be efficiently stored. What is needed is an anchor device that is substantially located within an open space within the decoy so that the anchor device is maintained out of water. It would be attractive to have an anchor line guide that prevents water from entering an open space in a decoy, the anchor device, or both. It would be attractive to have a head that is movable and lockable in virtually any position. It would be attractive to have a vibrator that vibrates the decoy when in a deployed state. It would be attractive to have one or more movable keels that movable between a stored state and a deployed state.